A New Year's Toast
by BlackHawk13
Summary: --AFTERMATH universe-- Ron and Hermione spend a few minutes together on New Year's Eve.


**Author's Notes: **Happy New Year!!!

I wrote this story after posting my Christmas story earlier this morning. It took about an hour to write (only because I got distracted reading some of my old AFTERMATH chapters...y'know, they weren't too bad!), and it is officially the shortest story I've ever done at less than 700 words! WOW! I CAN write short stuff!!

It's just a little scene between Ron and Hermione on New Year's Eve, and it fulfills my desire to hit all the major holidays with a story. ;-)

As I'm posting this, it's 6:40 in the morning, and I have yet to go to bed. That's right people, I stayed up ALL NIGHT just to write stories for you. I sure hope you all appreciate it! Now that I've gotten my Christmas and New Year's stories done, I can get back to work on AFTERMATH.

Enjoy the story, everybody...and have a Happy New Year!

**Disclaimer:** JKR's stuff. I just screw around with it.

* * *

**_A New Year's Toast_**

Ron Weasley grabbed Hermione Granger's hand and pulled her through the throng of partygoers towards the door to the flat. He didn't say anything, and she didn't question him, although she did glance questioningly at the small clock over the mantle – it was nearly midnight.

Once outside, she noticed that he was holding a bottle of champagne and two glasses in his other hand. It was cold, as is to be expected in late December, and Hermione shuddered with chills as they stood on landing overlooking the small courtyard beneath the Weasley Brothers' flat. She hugged herself for warmth for a few moments before Ron had taken off his robes and wrapped them around her bare shoulders.

"Sorry, 'Mione, I should've told you to grab your cloak," he apologized, frowning slightly. He didn't want her to think he was an inconsiderate boyfriend…err…fiancée.

"It's alright, Ron," she assured him, reaching over to run her hand up and down his arm in a comforting manner, "It wouldn't be so bad if a witch's dress-robes were less girly and more practical."

"But girly robes _look_ better on you, 'Mione," Ron said with a wicked gleam in his eye. He waggled his eyebrows at her, causing her to laugh and smack him on the arm.

"What are we doing out here, you prat?" Hermione asked with a big smile on her face. Ron always had the ability to make her smile when no one else could, "Or did you bring me out here just so you could leer at me while I freeze?"

"Leering's just a perk," he replied, winking at her and pulling open the robes he'd wrapped around her long enough to ogle her cleavage. She quickly slapped his hand away and pulled his robes tight around her, holding them closed across her chest.

"So what _are_ we doing out here, Ronald? You know it's almost midnight…"

"_That's_ why we're out here," he explained, "And it's also why I nicked this for us."

Ron opened the bottle of champagne with a _pop_ and poured a glass for each of them. Inside the flat, the partygoers were all starting to count in unison.

"20…!"

"I wanted to take a moment to celebrate the New Year with you, and you alone," he said, handing her a glass.

"15…!"

"14…!"

"This is going to be _our_ year, 'Mione. We're starting the year as a couple, and I can't think of a better way to start a new year out."

"10…!"

"9…!"

"I can think of one way," she replied, smiling at him, "But you'll have to wait for _next_ New Year's for that."

"6…!"

"5…!"

"What did you have in mind?" he asked, furrowing his brow in a quizzical way.

"You'll have to wait and see."

"2…!"

"1…!"

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!!"

The sounds of celebrating echoed throughout Diagon Alley, and fireworks started exploding somewhere in the distance, bathing the young couple in multi-colored light.

"Happy New Year, 'Mione," Ron said, leaning in to give her a kiss.

"Happy New Year, Ron."

The kiss lasted for several minutes, and they got so carried away they wound up spilling half the champagne out of their glasses before they realized they were making a mess. When they broke the kiss, Ron couldn't help smiling lopsidedly at Hermione, causing her heart to flutter.

"I reckon we better drink this before we spill anymore," Ron said, holding up his half-empty glass of champagne, "A toast…to our year."

"To our _future_," Hermione replied, smiling seductively as she clinked her glass against his.

They drank to their future before putting the glasses aside and picking up the kissing where they left off. As he ran his fingers through Hermione's mane of chestnut hair, he couldn't help thinking that being with Hermione would make this New Year the best one yet.

* * *

**Author's End Notes: **I know I said this already, but have a safe and happy New Year people, and may you prosper in all ways that matter in 2009 and beyond!!


End file.
